Duo Two oh
by Burnzs
Summary: After tripping on a seal, Naruto ends up with something he's never though possible. How will Konoha survive the two number 1 knuckleheads?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Prolouge**

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Sakura watched on in awe as her two teammates had a glaring contest. After the chūnin exam, she figured that maybe they might get along more, but it seemed that their rivalry was at its strongest. It seemed to be getting a bit better, but then something must have happened when Naruto left to go get Tsunade. She looked up to Kakashi pleadingly, hoping that he might be able to do something to stop the inevitable battle.

Said teacher was simply scanning over his porn with his usual apathetic demeanor. She bit back a growl as he just stood there while the shouting matches started getting louder. She was starting to wonder if she could get a new leader. He was clearly not up to-.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest, but we have more important matters. We're almost back to the village, so you guys are going to need to settle down."

Sakura looked up at the Jōnin, surprised that he even said anything. Maybe he wasn't so useless after all.

Kakashi continued, oblivious to Sakura's train of thought, "You two really should get along more," he said.

Naruto frowned, "Like I'd get along with that jerk!"

Sasuke's "hn" was said in agreement.

Kakashi shrugged, "Whatever, I tried. I guess I'll see you guys back in the village," With that, he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Sakura stared, mouth agape at the spot where her instructor once was.

Naruto frowned, "Wow, Teme, he's worse than you."

Sasuke grimaced, "Whatever dobe."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She walked over and hit them both in the head, "I can't take it anymore! Just stop fighting!"

She stopped, realizing that she just attacked her crush. She was about to start apologizing profusely to the brooding Uchiha, but she was stopped when the two looked away from each other.

"Fine," Naruto said

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

Sakura let out a breath as she wiped imaginary sweat from her brow, "Phew. Thank goodness that's over."

They walked on in silence as Sakura thought back to what happened. They were currently on the return trip to Konoha after escort mission to Suna. After they completed it, something happened that seemed to cause an even greater spark of rivalry between her two teammates. She wasn't sure what, but it made them fight all the way until they made it close to the outpost of the village.

She was pulled out of her musing as she heard a shout from her louder teammate. She looked up to see that the two had pulled away from her and out of her view. She ran further down the road to see Sasuke stand next to what looked like an old well.

"Tch. Dobe, are you okay?" Sasuke shouted down the well.

"Teme!" she heard from below, "Yeah I'm fine. I can't believe I fell down a well! That's so lame! Hey, go get me a rope."

Sasuke frowned, "Just walk up the wall."

It was like she could hear Naruto scratch the back of his neck, "Oh right. I'll be right up."

Suddenly, there was a large crescendo and a flash of light from within the well and Naruto let out a shout.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "What happened?"

There was no answer, so without a word, Sasuke jumped down, "He's not down here!" he jumped back up and looked over to Sakura, "Stay here! I'm gonna go back to Konoha to see if I can get help!"

Sakura nodded mutely as he leapt off. She could only look down into the well with worry.

**XxOxX **

Sakura watched as Kakashi made his way out of the well with a look on his face that was close to a grimace, "Did you find him?" she asked.

Kakashi solemnly shook his head, "It appears that the knucklehead had accidentally stumbled onto one of Orochimaru's old labs that we hadn't cleaned out. It looks like he tripped a transportation seal, so he could be anywhere."

Sakura paled, "Can't you trace where he went?"

Kakashi's appearance dropped further, "Usually we could, but the seal seems to have been damaged with age."

Sakura worried her lip, "So we have no idea where he is?"

Kakashi solemnly shook his head.

**Chapter 1**

All he knew was pain. It coursed up and down his body in waves. He would have screamed, but his throat was already raw from overuse. He only saw black as the pain flowed over him, when suddenly, it stopped, and he found himself lying on the ground.

He heard words exchanged above him and someone picked him up. His body was still sore from whatever happened, so the contact caused him to whimper quietly. Whoever held him, seemed to hear him, so the grip around him loosened.

They seemed to start moving and the jostling caused him to whimper more and he saw a flash of green and the pain seemed to lessen. He turned toward the green light and felt his consciousness slip away.

**XxOxX**

The first thing that came to him was the scent of blood and disinfectant. Next was the sound of the vital monitor next to him. It looked like he was in a hospital. He slowly opened his eyes and shut them quickly when he was hit with a flash of white. Yup it was the hospital. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around his room and frowned. He was fine, but he knew that Baa-chan would kill him if he tried to break out. That and since she was teaching Sakura, that would give him two scary women at his throat, so he reached toward the call button.

There was a buzz and he could hear the shuffle of rushing feet outside his door. The door flew open with a crash and Naruto saw a flash of pink and he started speaking quickly, "Hi, Sakura-chan, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?" he closed his eyes, smiled, and scratched the back of his head.

"That's what I would like to know." Naruto was surprised at the voice. It was definitely Sakura, but it seemed different; somewhat deeper.

"You sound different, do you have a cold?" he said, opening his eyes. He jumped away from the girl in front of him, "Who the hell are you!"

The girl in front of him looked about fifteen. She wore a red top, with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors. Her red Hitai-ate was worn as a headband like Sakura's.

She crossed her arms, "Naruto, what are you talking about? Also, what's with the appearance? Are you taking example from Tsunade-sama?"

He jumped back again to get the bed between him and the mystery girl, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, they gave out and he collapsed.

"Damn it," he swore. He looked up at the girl as she rushed toward him and he quickly backed up into a corner, "Stay back, whoever you are!"

"Naruto!" she said, worry laced her voice, "What's wrong? You've never been this injured before!"

He swore in his mind again. If only he wasn't so damn weak. Whatever was up with that well must have sucked his strength before sending him into this weird place. He started looking around frantically looking for an escape.

Normally, he wouldn't be panicking so much, but the stress coupled with the pain he just endured made him jump to conclusions. He made a jump for the door, but he was stopped when the girl grabbed him and kept him in place. He began to wriggle, but he stopped when he felt a prick on his neck and he began to get really tired. His eyelids became heavier until he final couldn't hold up and he gave into the darkness.

**XxOxX**

"Report!" Tsunade yelled down at her apprentice, "I want to know what happened to Naruto!"

She looked down at her fidgety student and frowned. It had been a simple C-rank mission. She sent Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai to transport a cargo to Nami no Kuni. They had received a messenger bird that said there were complications, but later, she had received that they had found Naruto in one of Orochimaru's old labs. There was nothing at all in the cave, for it had been cleaned out years ago, so there was no way to tell what had happened to him.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade and started rubbing her hands together, "You see," she began, "when he woke up, he reacted the way that he usually did, but as soon as he saw me, he claimed to not know me."

Tsunade's brow furrowed, "Was it amnesia?" She asked.

Sakura shook her head, "He knew my name, so that means there was some recognition. It was just after he opened his eyes that he freaked out. There was also no damage to his brain reported, so he should be the peak of health. If anything, the Kyuubi should fix it anyways."

Tsunade nodded, Alright, I'll go down and see him. Maybe I can find something you didn't."

Sakura nodded, stepping down to her superior. Tsunade made her way to Naruto's room and opened the door in time to see the blonde in question reaching for the call button. He turned to her and gave her a bright smile, "Baa-chan! I was just about to call you. I had this weird dream where this weird girl pretended to be Sakura and tried to kill me in the hospital."

Tsunade held back a smirk at the indignant huff she heard behind her, "Are you sure she was trying to kill you?" I did send one of my best medics down here and she reported you being distressed from her presence."

Naruto went bug-eyed, "Best medic? You better not tell Sakura, she might get jealous."

This time she heard a snort behind her and she couldn't help but smile and shake her head good-naturedly. Fortunately, she figured her next words might help the situation, "My best medic IS Sakura. She has been training under me for the past three years and she has nearly surpassed me. I wouldn't let anyone less check up on you after all."

Naruto seemed to light up at her reassurance, but he deflated, "Wait… but you've only been the Hokage for a couple months."

Tsunade smiled and shook her head, "I have yet to quit from back when you got me when you were twelve. I am still counting down to the day when I can hand the job down to you."

Naruto looked taken aback by the statement, "I am twelve," he said.

Tsunade's smile slipped away from her face and she turned to Sakura, "Make sure no one comes to this room. I want a word with Naruto alone."

Sakura nodded and closed the door, and Tsunade turned to the aforementioned blonde, "Tell me what you remember last that happened," she said.

Naruto nodded, "I was returning on a mission from Nami no Kuni with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke when I fell down a well into a dark cave. I was preparing to climb up with my chakra, but as soon as I pushed chakra to my feet and stepped on the ground, Pain shot through my body and I collapsed. I remember being picked up and a green light and it then only black. I then woke up and that weird lady came in and checked up on me. I panicked, got sedated, and here you are."

Tsunade frowned and rubbed her chin, "I was afraid of this," she said, "I think you may have stumbled into one of Orochimaru's old transportation seals and you activated it on accident. Luckily, we were able to catch the influx of chakra and we found you before you were seriously injured."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "Some transportation seal. It only transported me to another base, and if the influx of chakra can be sensed, wouldn't it make secret travel useless?"

Tsunade nodded, "The problem is, I don't think that you were sent to a different base. I think you may have been sent through time to the future."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm sure. And what good would using a future travel jutsu do?"

Tsunade shrugged, "Who knows? He could have studied history, maybe found out about his defeats, or it could have been part of another twisted plan for immortality again."

Naruto nodded sagely and shrugged, "So what do we do now?"

Tsunade smiled and brought out a photo from her pocket and showed it to Naruto, "I need you to henge into this person and I will send word to the gate."

Naruto nodded and made the hand seals, "Henge!" he yelled and there was a poof of smoke and in Naruto's place was his fifteen year old self.

Tsunade smiled and signaled for the ANBU. When Fukurō appeared, he snapped at attention as she spoke, "Send word to the gate that if Uzumaki Naruto is to show up, he is to immediately report to my office with as little delay as possible."

Fukurō nodded, "Hai, Hokage-sama," and with that, he disappeared. Tsunade turned around to Naruto and smiled to see that he was checking himself out.

"Wow! I'm a hunk!" He shouted.

She snorted, "I think that we will have to seal your memories as soon as we send you back as not to mess with the timeline, so you are free to explore the future as much as you want. As soon as your older counterpart arrives, I will send another ANBU to find you and we will have a discussion on what to do.

Naruto gave a mock salute, "Hai! Baa-chan-sama!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and smiled, "Just get the hell out of here. Try to do your best to keep your being from the past a secret."

Naruto smiled and jumped out the window. Tsunade waited for him to be out of earshot before signaling her ANBU again. Sezume appeared and she spoke, "Keep an eye on out visitor. I will send for him when time comes.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed the space between her eyes, "That blond child is going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

**XxOxX**

Naruto slowly made his way down the streets of Konoha taking in all the sights. There were some clear differences, but the village looked pretty much the same since he last left. He knew that the first thing he was going to do was check out his apartment. He stopped himself from frowning as he spotted the mass of villagers that blocked the way to his apartment.

He sighed before plastering a big smile on his face and the villagers turned and saw him. He braced himself for the glares, but was shocked to see them smiling and waving. He frowned and turned around and looked behind him, but there was no one there. They were waving at him!

"Good morning, Naruto-san!" he heard from the crowd. He gave a nervous chuckle before returning his greeting. He made it further down the street and another woman ran up to him and he braced himself for the yelling he was about to get, but he stopped when she smiled and said, "I'm glad to see you're okay. My brother and I saw you when you were brought into the hospital and we were worried. I would have visited the hospital, but I just got off work."

She smiled and handed him a loaf of bread, "I just made this today, I'm glad to see that you recovered, but think of it as a 'get well' present."

Naruto was stunned, "Um, not that I'm not grateful, but why would you want to give me a present?" he asked.

The girl just smiled, "After everything you've done to protect the village, coupled with your Infectious positive attitude, how can I not support you. I'm very happy for you."

Naruto gave a small, genuine smile, "Thank you," he said softly. She waved and ran off, leaving Naruto to stew in his own thoughts.

He made his way toward his house, loosing count of the friendly greetings he received from the villagers. This was truly something. Had he actually been able to be seen without having to be Hokage? He couldn't help but smile as he picked up the spare key and made his way into his apartment. The first thing he noticed was the new photos that were placed in the shelf. The original of Team seven was in the middle, and next to each photo was that of the other teams of the rookie 9 and Gai's team. They were of the time he came from, so he still didn't know what the others looked like in this period.

He pulled out a cup ramen and set it down, "Damn," he swore, "It's the future and they still haven't been able to fix the three minutes it takes. He sat down and started on his noodles as he started planning out his day.

A 'must' on the list was definitely to visit Teuchi and Ayame, that and Iruka-sensei. He figured he could probably find the others from his graduating class, maybe even visit the training ground. He was so excited. This was going to be fun.

**Owari**

**O.k. So, I am going to try to space out the updates a little for this story, since I took three weeks for my last story and I have next to no reviews. I hope I will space it out, but I like posting chapters. Let's see how it goes.**

**I will try to cut back on the author notes for this story. As fun as it is to mess with the readers with my on sarcastic and witty comments, it really just wastes space, so this will hopefully be the only long author's note.**

**I plan on only using this space for relevant information. That and translations. Oh! And the disclaimer. That's my trollolo.**

**Plan.**

**I am up to suggestions for plot lines, I only have the first half preplanned, so it's cool.**

**Translations:**

**Fukurō: Owl**

**Sezume: Sparrow**

**Owari: The end**

**I think this is a nifty idea, so please don't crush my dreams. I am up for COSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

**Okay, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto made his way down the streets, taking in the greetings along with all the sights. He turned the corner and had to stop himself from salivating. It looked like the almighty Ichiraku's was still in place. He quickened his pace until he was practically running, making his way in, he sat down, and yelled, "One Miso ramen, Ojisan!"

Teuchi turned around and smiled. He didn't look all that different except for a few more age marks, "Naruto! Great to see you! How goes it?"

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, "It's still a little weird, but I'm getting used to it."

Teuchi looked at him for a second, "What's weird? Is something wrong?"

Naruto laughed and waved it off, "Naw, I'm just spacing out."

Teuchi smiled, "Okay, but that Kiba fellow came by asking if you were in and he said he wanted to meet you at training ground 11."

Naruto smiled, "Okay, thank you! I was actually planning on finding him later, but that just makes it easier."

It looked like the old man at the ramen shop hadn't changed, so it seemed that his business was done for now. He quickly finished the Ramen and turned to leave, but he was stopped by a very familiar sight. He smiled as his favorite academy instructor entered the stand, "Iruka-sensei!" he yelled happily.

Iruka smiled at him, "Naruto! Good to see you! I wanted to hear all about your mission."

Naruto smiled, but he frowned as he thought of his mentor's words, "Sorry Iruka-sensei, but Baa-chan was very adamant on the fact that the mission was meant to stay secret."

Iruka nodded, "I get it. Is there any chance that you could join me for a bowl? I did really want to catch up."

Naruto nodded, "Sure thing!"

The two sat down and Naruto enjoyed the conversation with his long time precious person. From the conversation, Naruto was able to learn that his counterpart had gone on a three year trip with Jiraiya and come back only to be sent out to save the Kazekage. Iruka seemed to think that Naruto had become very powerful, but unfortunately, Naruto thought it might have been a biased answer, so he needed to check with someone who didn't think well of him. That's where Kiba came in. He waved to his teacher and made his way out of the stand.

He looked around at the training grounds and was glad to see the same three stumps still standing. He smiled before heading further toward training ground 11. He was stopped by the smell of wet dog and he jumped up in time to dodge a spinning drill of claw and fur. He stepped back and shook his fist, "What the hell!" he yelled, "What was that for?"

The blur stopped to reveal a boy of fifteen. He wore a black leather jacket and black shinobi pants. He had brown spiked hair and the red tattoos that represented the Inuzuka. Naruto tried not to show his nervousness. Hopefully, Kiba wasn't mad. He gave a small smile and said, "Hiya, Kiba! What'd ya need?"

Kiba nodded, "I want to finally have a spar. I have been trying to challenge you for a while, but you're either out on a mission, or unfindable, so I finally just went to that ramen stand you like. I'm tired of hearing how great and powerful you are and I want to claim my spot as the most dominant."

Naruto jumped a little, "I'm not allowed to," he said a little too quickly. He paused, took a deep breath, and said, "Baa-chan said that I am still recovering from the mission, so I'm not allowed to spar."

Kiba frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked with concern, "It's nothing too serious, is it?"

Naruto was caught off guard by the concern and he stuttered out, "W-why would you ask?"

Kiba said, "Well, usually, you just bounce back from stuff quickly. If Tsunade-sama has banned you from sparring, then it just seems that it would be bad."

Naruto shook his head frantically, "No its nothing too bad, I'll be back up in a couple days," he said.

Kiba nodded, "Alright, fine," he said, "but don't do anything too stupid before I challenge you. You in the hospital does not help my point."

Naruto nodded, "In the meantime, you want to get some ramen?"

Kiba eyed him, "If you got my message, then that means you just came from the ramen shop and I doubt you would just come in to say hi, so I assume that means you've already eaten."

Naruto shrugged, "I only had two bowls. I assumed that I would be back, so I didn't pig out."

Kiba shrugged, "Whatever," he paused, "Hey, you don't mind if I invite Hinata and Shino, do you?"

Naruto smiled, "It should be fine. Do you know where they are?"

Kiba nodded and waved behind him and two blurs appeared in front of them. Hinata wore her hair down straight and it reached to her back. She wore a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She wore he black Hitai-ate around her neck. Shino was beside her and he wore a green jacket that went down to his knees with the hood pulled up onto his head. His sunglasses were bigger and seemed to cover more of his face than the others. Naruto looked at the two and nodded his greeting before turning toward Ichiraku's before marching happily to his ramen stand, not noticing the shared glances between team eight.

**XxOxX**

After the ANBU appeared and called for Naruto and they walked toward the Hokage tower, Kiba looked over to the other two of his team, "So did you guys find anything?" he asked.

Hinata frowned, "That's not Naruto-kun."

Shino nodded, "I also noticed, but tell me," he began, "What made you suspect him of being an imposter in the first place?"

Kiba frowned and crossed his arms, "He was too eager to reject my offer for a spar. The real Naruto would be reluctant and might even go as far as to just ignore the Hokage's orders. That and he scents didn't match. It was similar, somewhat eerie how similar it was, but it definitely wasn't the same person."

Shino nodded again, "Hinata used her Byakugan to detect the layer of chakra that signifies a henge and it revealed a body that was too small to be Naruto. I sent one of my Kikaichū to keep track of him."

Kiba nodded, "Alright. Let's hold off and wait to see what he does. He only seemed to be gathering information, so we don't have anything to worry about. In the meantime, let's alert the others."

The three nodded before jumping off into the trees, in direction of the others of the Konoha 11.

**XxOxX**

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office in almost uncontrollable anticipation. He couldn't wait to meet his future self. He wasn't disappointed when he came face to face with his henged form. Naruto tried to stay calm, but he was just too excited and he deactivated his henge and tackle hugged the older blonde, looking up in admiration, "You are so cool!" he yelled, "I can't believe that you actually got the village to respect you! I've been trying that for months!"

The elder smiled and scratched the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly, "Um, I'm not exactly sure when they started to see me."

The younger's eyes sparkled, not seeming to hear the comment, "Can you tell me how you did it?"

Tsunade decided to interrupt by clearing her throat, "As heartwarming as this is, I'm afraid we have more pressing matters at the moment. For starters, now that Naruto is back in the village, the younger can't necessarily go running around disguised as the other."

The elder scratched his head, "So, Baa-chan, what do we do?"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed the area between her eyes, "We will have him run around disguised as your younger cousin. His real origins of course will be classified as an S-class secret."

The two nodded.

She smiled, "That just leaves your identity and the few details we have to get to."

The younger frowned, "Details? What more do we need to know?"

Tsunade sighed, "We will need to find you a new name, wardrobe, and fix your facial features."

The older took up a thinking pose, "Hm, so we need a name. How about Gaki?"

The younger pouted and mumbled, "Teme," under his breath.

The elder heard him and stifled a grin, "How about Ebi?"

"Jerk."

"Mijikai?"

The younger stuck out his tongue.

"Toshishita?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but waited moment and closed it, "That's not so bad," he said.

Naruto nodded and stuck out his hand, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Toshishita."

Toshishita nodded and took the hand, "The pleasure is mine, nii-san."

"Now," Tsunade interrupted again, "We need to fix the defining features, make a background, and get a new wardrobe."

Toshishita frowned, "What defining features?"

Tsunade handed him a box, "These are contact lenses. We will change your eye color to green as not to make anyone get any ideas. Next, we will need to put concealer on your whisker marks."

"Is that like a genjutsu?" he asked.

She smiled a wicked grin, "Something like that," she pulled out a glass jar and she looked up to Naruto, "Hold him down."

Toshishita eyes widened at the realization and he tried to jump away, only to be stuck down, "What the hell! I am not going to wear makeup!"

Tsunade grunted as she tried to slather the cream on the writing blonde's cheeks, "It works better than a genjutsu because it takes more to get through than to just dispel it!"

The younger blonde just whined, "But its makeup!"

Naruto sighed, "I will buy you ramen later if you do this," he said, automatically causing the younger to stiffen, and Tsunade easily applied the rest of the makeup. Toshishita pouted as the last was put on.

Tsunade nodded, "As for the story, we will say that Toshishita was taken away to a small village the day he was born because of the dangers of war. There, he stayed for twelve years, learning the way of the ninja. He is now here to visit and we accidentally discovered the similarities from a blood test we took, so we can explain why you were not mentioned before. We will need to inform Sakura because she can make the blood tests believable, but otherwise, there will be none other."

Naruto scratched his head, "That seems like a pretty flimsy cover story," he said.

Tsunade shook her head, "Of course it is. We only need to placate curious onlookers until we can fix the seal to send him back."

Naruto nodded his consent, "Alright, so let's get to the next step."

Tsunade nodded and opened the door to shout to the receptionist, "Please summon Yamanaka Ino and Hyūga Hinata."

Naruto scratched his head, "Why those two?" he asked.

Tsunade smiled, "I figured that these two would be perfect for this mission since they are your friends, that and Ino already put in a request for this mission."

Naruto scratched his head, "How did she put in a request for this mission? I though you said that no one knew about Toshishita."

Tsunade waved off the question, "All in due time." She said.

Naruto shrugged as a knock came at the door, eliciting a "Come in!" from the oldest blonde.

The two girls stepped in and stood at attention, and Tsunade nodded toward Ino, "I have reviewed your mission request and we have finally found need of your services."

Ino squealed in enjoyment, "You mean as a professional shopper? That was fast! I knew my services would be needed eventually, but not so soon."

"Hell no,"

The four older occupants of the room turned to stare at the young blonde who had remained silent through the whole exchange. The two girls looked shocked, having not noticed the boy at all. The room was silent before Toshishita continued.

"You may have gotten makeup on me, but there is NO way that I am going to sit in a store for hours as Ino giggles about what colors match my eyes."

The girls just looked confused, switching their gazes between Naruto and Toshishita, and Naruto sighed.

"Ino, Hinata-chan, this is Toshishita, my younger cousin."

There was silence throughout the office as outside, a lone breeze blew a leaf past the window. It started to get annoying, so Toshishita spoke up, "Hello, ladies, it's nice to meet you."

That seemed to be enough to snap the girls out of their stupor and Ino began to creep toward Toshishita until finally, she took him in her arms and squeezed him, shoving his face into her chest, "You're so cute!" she squealed a she began rubbing the blonde's face into her.

Naruto's face was almost as red as Toshishita's as he tried, and failed, to remove his cousin from the Kunoichi's iron grip. All the while, Hinata was blushing at the idea and Tsunade was openly smirking. She waited a few moments before interrupting.

"Silence!" she yelled, causing the blonde girl to jump away and stand at attention beside Hinata. Naruto was quick to catch Toshishita before he could hit the ground; the poor boy's eyes were swirls of confusion and his face was bright red.

Tsunade nodded, "Toshishita-kun has just come to the village and he is in need of a new wardrobe. As you can see, we were forced to let him borrow Naruto's old jumpsuit," Tsunade ignored Ino's shudder, "therefore, we need you to assist with this. I have called Hinata because she is well versed in tailoring and can fix the outfits afterward if need be. This is a D-rank mission. You will be given a budget and reimbursed for the price under it."

Ino bounced on the balls of her feet, "Yes! I'll do it!"

Hinata frowned, "Not that I am not willing to do the mission, but I was wondering why you didn't just send him with Naruto, since they are related.

Tsunade sighed and walked over to Toshishita, grabbing the sleeve of his orange jumpsuit, "Exhibit A."

Hinata nodded as Ino reached for the poor child. Toshishita clawed at the ground as Ino dragged him out of the office.

**XxOxX**

Naruto smiled down at his cousin with badly concealed mirth. They had just finished shopping and the small boy had been led through store after store as his blonde escort had him try outfit after outfit. While she was unhappy about his "orange request," she still took him through every store to shop. All the while, Naruto and Hinata watched from a small café. Toshishita's final ensemble ended up being a blue shirt under an orange vest, orange shorts, and a black baseball cap.

Now that they had finished, they had split up. Naruto and Toshishita took the clothes to Naruto's house, while Hinata and Ino left for the Hokage's office. At the moment, Toshishita was carrying all of the boxes in a precariously tilting stack, and the older blonde chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Toshishita snapped up.

Naruto put his hands up in a placating manner, "I was just wondering why you didn't just use your clones to help carry your stuff?"

Toshishita froze, and Naruto had a feeling that if he wasn't carrying numerous boxes, he would have smacked himself in the forehead. He handed the boxes to Naruto and crossed his fingers to create three clones, and they grabbed the boxes and went ahead to the apartment.

Naruto was going to chastise the younger further, but he was stopped when he saw a flash of white in an alley. He looked up to see Akamaru running away, and he decided to follow to see what was up. He motioned to the other and they made their way after the fleeing animal.

Just as Naruto came out of the alley, he was tackled by a black blur and he fell to the ground. Before he could react, he felt a strong tug at his arms, and soon, he was put into a pacified state where he couldn't move.

Naruto frowned, "What the hell! Kiba! What do you want?"

Kiba sneered, "Save it, you imposter! I know you're in a henge!"

Naruto tried to scratch his head in confusion, but was stopped by his position, so he settled for yelling, "What the hell are you talking about! I'm not in any henge!"

Nice try! You may have changed your scent to smell like Naruto, but you still have that other scent all around you, so there's no fooling me! You came to us earlier and interrogated us for information about Naruto!"

Naruto frowned before rolling his eyes and yelling, "Toshishita! Explanation!"

Naruto frowned when he heard some snickering behind him, "First you made fun of me for my situation, and now look at you. Oh I love irony."

Kiba frowned and sniffed before turning his head around, "Who are you, why do you smell like the imposter, and why do you look like Naruto?"

Toshishita smiled mischievously, "The imposter you are talking about was me. I was trying to find about Nii-san without actually asking him."

Kiba smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck while looking down at Naruto, "Sorry about that," he said.

Naruto smiled up at him, "That's fine," he said in a deceptively calm voice, "Now would you please GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Kiba fell off at the loudness of the last of the request. He hopped up to argue, but he was stopped by a calm voice, "It's true, my Kikaichū is still on the smaller, so it is indeed our imposter. But why did he say Nii-san?"

Naruto smiled and sat up, "I got a little brother!"

Shino was about to ask another question, but he was stopped by a squeal.

"He's so cute!" was the only warning they had before Toshishita was tackled by a red blur and he was shoved into the chest of team Gai's Kunoichi, "I can't believe that this little cutie was the reason that Kiba called a red alert in our group."

Kiba frowned again and crossed his arms, "I saw an imposter and panicked. So sue me."

Naruto was surprised to see, along with Kiba, Shino, and Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, and Neji stood and stared.

"Mendokusē. Why couldn't you be stupid on my day on duty?"

Kiba huffed, but said nothing.

Lee shook his head, "It was most unyouthful to make us worry for Naruto-kun without proper proof."

Neji just nodded and jumped off.

"I'm fine, guys," Naruto said, "but I know who to call if I need it next time."

"Mendokusē. I'd rather you didn't but whatever. See ya later," Shikamaru jumped off.

Lee nodded, "I am always up to helping you! But maybe later, you and I can get together to spar!"

Naruto nodded, "Sounds good. See you later Bushy-brow."

Lee nodded and jumped off. Shino merely raised an eyebrow, "You do understand that I would like to find out more, right?"

Naruto nodded, "I do, but it's really late. I need to get Toshishita home to bed, so can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Shino nodded, "Acceptable," and with that, he jumped off.

Naruto scratched his head and looked over at Kiba, "I appreciate the concern, but do you think you could do a little more research next time before attacking me?"

Kiba shrugged and looked down sheepishly, "Whatever," he said.

Naruto nodded and Kiba jumped off. He turned to see that Tenten was still smothering his cousin with her chest.

"Tenten," he said," I kinda need to get Toshishita home for bed. Do you think I could have my cousin back?"

Tenten grudgingly nodded and handed the gasping boy back to his elder, "Tomorrow, I want explanations." She said.

Naruto nodded and jumped off toward his apartment. He stepped into his door, placed his cousin on the bed under the covers, and walked to the couch, pulling out another blanket. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.

**Owari**

**Please don't review! Just ****favorite**** to show your support.**

**Translation:**

**Gaki: Brat**

**Ebi: Shrimp**

**Mijikai: Short**

**Toshishita: Junior**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Glomp power!**

**Chapter 3**

Toshishita smiled up at the ceiling as he replayed the events from yesterday through his mind. He may have been sent to his apparent future, but from his experience, it looked like his progress with the village came more quickly than anticipated.

He originally thought that he would have to work for years and years to get approval, but fortunately, it looked like he would only have to be years. Naruto was the epitome of cool, and the thought that he was going to be like that in three years just made him shiver in excitement.

That and the others from the rookie nine were seen as his friends! He might call them acquaintances in his time, but for them to be called his friends and not outright deny it was very cool. The fact that they jumped at once when they heard that he might be in trouble made it all the better.

Clearly, people didn't hate him as much in this time! It was so cool. He was going to replay it again, but he was pulled from his musing by the delicious smell that wafted through the apartment. He sat up and made his way into the kitchen where he saw a mini-feast waiting on the table. There was toast, eggs, pancakes, and biscuits.

"Morning!" he heard in a voice too cheerful for the time of day. He looked over at the stove to see Naruto frying some bacon in a pan. He waved back and took a seat at the table and waited for the other. Once they were both seated, they ate quietly as Toshishita began his musing again.

He knew it was silly, but he kinda though this was how it felt to sit down with family. He smiled up at his cousin, and the sparkle in his eye gave him a feeling that they were thinking the same thing.

They ate in a comfortable silence until finally Naruto spoke up, "So how was your first day in this Konoha?" he asked, eyeing the smaller blonde closely.

Toshishita gave a big smile, "It's so cool! I didn't know that I would get respected so quickly!"

Naruto nodded, "It gets better. Because I was demanded to explain about you, I'm gonna take you around town to show you things I would believe are different from your time."

Toshishita nodded, "Also, you could 'introduce,'" he moved his fingers with the word, "me to Teuchi, Ayame, and Iruka."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I want to do that. I mean, we can't just avoid the ramen shop. So let's get started. First though, are there any questions?"

"Two: Don't you have to work?"

Naruto nodded, "Tsunade gave me a C-rank mission to babysit you," Toshishita pouted at the use of words as Naruto continued, "I will get the money as we progress through your visit. And what was your other question?"

Toshishita nodded, "When did I learn to cook? This shit is good!"

"Watch the language," Naruto scolded, "And when I traveled with Ero-sennin, I learned about cooking because the old pervert said it was a good skill to have."

Toshishita smiled, "I am very excited about today, Nii-san. I want to meet the others more formally."

Naruto returned the smile, "First, though, it's off to Baa-chan's office."

The other nodded and they headed out.

**XxOxX**

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute!" Naruto smirked as Toshishita was shoved into Shizune's chest.

He smiled down at him, "Is this going to be a regular thing with you?"

His smirk morphed into full blown laughter as Toshishita sent a pleading glare at him. Tonton was on the ground looking curiously between the two blondes.

Tsunade smiled at the two, "That is all, Shizune."

Her assistant dropped the blushing blonde into his cousin's arms and she bowed, "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

When Shizune closed the door, Tsunade turned to the two, "Progress on the seal is coming along smoothly, and if we are right, then that means we should be done in about a month."

Naruto nodded, "Alright, I will watch him until then."

Tsunade nodded, "See that you do."

The two Uzumaki's walked out the front door and made their way deeper into town. Toshishita was practically bouncing with excitement, "So where to first, Nii-san?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but he was stopped by a white blur that zipped past Toshishita and caused him to spin around until he crash violently on the ground.

"Yikes!" Naruto said, "Toshishita! Are you okay?"

The said blonde just shook his head, trying to clear any lingering dizziness. Just as Naruto knelt down to help him up, a blue blur crashed into him and resulted in the two blonds being tangled up with their new arrival.

Once the mess was sorted out, Naruto looked up and heard someone shout, "That was a pretty low sneak attack, but you won't be so lucky when I'm paying attention. Tackling me won't always work!"

Naruto sweat dropped as he recognized Konohamaru jumping into a fighting stance before relaxing, "Oi! Boss! What are you doing here? I figured you'd be on a mission," he paused, "More importantly, did you see where that guy went that attacked me?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, but I did have some little brat run me and my cousin over."

Konohamaru gasped, "First me, then you? It seems we might have a random attacker on our hands," he gained stars in his eyes, "That means that you can show off your awesome skills, boss!"

Naruto heard a snicker off to the side, and he and Konohamaru looked over to see Toshishita upside-down and leaning against the wall. Naruto shot him a worried look, but it left when the younger blonde started laughing.

"This must be Konohamaru," Toshishita said, eying the other boy closely, "He's not much different from your description."

Translation: He's exactly how he is in the other time.

Konohamaru brightened, "Boss talks about me? I bet he talks about how awesome I am, huh?"

Naruto nodded, "Yup, he says you're his rival for the position of Hokage."

Konohamaru nodded his affirmation, "Soon, though, it will be that I am his Hokage and he is my underling."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by the sound of crackling next to Konohamaru's head. The younger boy reached up to answer, but he was stopped by Moegi's voice.

"What's going on, Konohamaru-kun, did you find the target?"

Konohamaru shook his head, "No. I ran into Boss and his cousin and we I was distracted."

There was a sound of sniffling before Udon spoke up, "I didn't know that boss had a cousin." He said.

Konohamaru scratched his head, "Come to think of it, I didn't know either."

Naruto opened his mouth again to respond, but he was stopped by the sudden appearance of the closet pervert known as Ebisu. Said pervert pushed up his sunglasses and frowned at the blonde, "My pardons, Naruto-san, but we are in the middle of a very important mission, and I am afraid that Magomusuko-sama cannot talk at the moment."

Naruto nodded, but Toshishita looked irritated, "I wanted to find out about Konohamaru!"

Before Naruto could stop him, Toshishita made the cross sign and created four Kage Bunshin. He then changed the hand seal and the area was filled with smoke that revealed four unclothed blonde beautiful women that pressed up against him and the Tokubetsu Jōnin was propelled back by a nosebleed. Naruto silently praised the younger blonde for remembering to remove the whiskers from his transformation. After a while, he gave the younger blonde a pointed look.

"What?" He asked, feigning ignorance, "It worked when you did it, so I wanted to see if it still worked after all this time."

Konohamaru nodded, "That's pretty good. I see that Naruto-nii-san has taken on another apprentice, but there are a few flaws with your henge."

Toshishita looked indignant. He was the one who CREATED the freaking jutsu. Now he was having some brat telling him that he did it wrong? Well, Konohamaru and him were technically the same age, but that didn't matter. The fact that he was the creator gave him the ability to address as such.

He frowned, "And what exactly is the problem?"

Konohamaru shook his head, "The curves were off and the bust wasn't large enough."

Naruto and Toshishita's eyebrows twitched in synch. The little runt was making crap up just to make himself seem superior. Toshishita's frown deepened, "Oh it's on! I could totally whip you with this technique any day of the week."

Konohamaru tsked, ignoring the irate comment, "Ah ah ah. I am technically your superior, so you should refer to me as Konohamaru-senpai."

Toshishita's eyebrow remained restless as Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to pull his cousin away, only to be met by the younger tugging his arm out of his hands, "Not so fast!" the youngster yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at Konohamaru, "Let's have a match to see who's technique is better!"

Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes, hoping that this would be over soon.

**XxOxX**

Three hours later, two-thirds of the male population had been sent to the hospital. The two young shinobi spent that time continuously poofing and unpoofing as they compared their woman forms. Each time they compared something new, they would unknowingly take provocative poses and send the nearest male into a coma induced by blood-loss. They would have gone on for longer, but they were saved when the other two thirds of the Konohamaru corps showed up with a bag that held a struggling Tora.

Konohamaru was thoroughly scolded by the female teammate, and when they finally finished, Naruto and Toshishita followed the genin team to the Hokage tower and introductions were made. After the cat was returned, Naruto invited the kids to have ramen, and they readily agreed. Konohamaru had ended up getting along with Toshishita right away. They ended up calling their contest a tie, and they each gave honest critique on each other's jutsu and they unknowingly took a few more people out.

When they entered the ramen stand, Teuchi gave a warm smile and said, "Good to see you again, Naruto-kun. You left so suddenly yesterday and I thought something was wrong."

Naruto shook his head, "I wasn't in the village yesterday. I just got home from a mission last night."

Teuchi frowned, "Then who was it that came in yesterday? He looked and acted just like you."

Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but he was stopped when his cousin jumped in front of him, "That would be my fault. I wanted to find out about Nii-san before I met him, so I went around exploring the village disguised as him."

Teuchi smiled, "You should be careful with that. You could cause misunderstandings."

Toshishita thought back to the encounter with Kiba and he blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

Teuchi smiled wider, "And who would you be, little one?"

Naruto jumped in, "This is my cousin, Toshishita!"

Teuchi opened his mouth to greet him, but he was stopped by a squeal. Before anyone could react, Ayame appeared out of the back and launched herself at the blonde, smothering his face into her chest before squealing out, "You're so cute!"

Naruto did his best to massage away his oncoming headache as his cousin tried and failed to squirm out of her grip. He eventually gave up and turned to Teuchi, ignoring the shouts of protest behind him, "We'll have two Miso ramens."

Udon gave his order and Moegi ordered for her and Konohamaru because her friend was too busy standing next to the scene with unconcealed humor. Eventually, Toshishita was released and they sat down to converse over their meals. The conversation was long and enjoyable, and Naruto and Konohamaru caught up while Toshishita introduced himself to Udon and Moegi. They almost didn't notice when a familiar chūnin stepped up.

"Hey, kids, how's it going?" Iruka said, "Who's your new friend?"

Naruto lit up, "This is Toshishita, my cousin."

Iruka gave a large smile to the younger boy, and Naruto stifled a snicker when his cousin tried to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks. The Teacher joined and they talked until it seemed time to go home. As the two parted from the other company, Naruto turned to his younger counterpart and scoffed, "So much for showing you around town."

Toshishita shrugged, "Konohamaru challenged my honor. That's just not something you back down to. That and you don't say no to ramen. You just don't."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and led the way toward the apartment.

**XxOxX**

Toshishita smiled up at the ceiling as he heard Naruto's light breathing from the futon next to the bed. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that he must be dreaming. This was too good to be true. Konohamaru actually respected him in this time. Ebisu also seemed to be less of a jerk, since he didn't automatically dismiss Naruto when he showed up like he did last time.

Also, when Iruka spoke to Naruto, it was more like one would to family. The small infliction in his voice just tugged at his heartstrings. It looked like their relationship goes to more than just student and teacher. Today was practically perfect. It wasn't even that big a deal that they were stopped from exploring the town.

He turned and fell asleep with a large smile on his face. The future was looking up.

**Owari**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4**

Toshishita heard a snicker next to him and he shot a glare at his cousin. Currently they were walking out of the park and their visit was anything but calming. They ended up being seen by many passing girls and the girls saw the younger blonde and started to shoot him glances.

Naruto snickered again as another group of girls behind them giggled, "Face facts. It looks like you have a fan club."

Toshishita shook his fists into the sky, "Someone up there has it in for me." He said.

Naruto smirked and put his hands behind his head, "Face it. Soon, you'll be breaking hearts and taking names," he paused and gave a devilish smirk, "You stud."

Toshishita responded with an appropriate middle finger. And Naruto's snicker grew to full blown laughter. When he finally got all of his jollies out, he turned to Toshishita again and smiled, "As amusing as that was, unfortunately, I need to file a report with Tsunade-baa-chan again, so that's our first stop."

Toshishita gave a deadpan look, "Not that again. Can't you just drop me off at the park or something while you go report in?"

Naruto shook his head, "Baa-chan says that you shouldn't be left alone for too long while you are here."

Toshishita scratched his head, "Can't you leave me with a babysitter or something? If I have to go into that stuffy office again, I don't know how I'd survive."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I didn't realize I was such a drama queen," he paused, "Alright, fine," he said, "Maybe someone is free. I still haven't properly introduced you to my friends yet, anyways."

He turned to the town and he was surprised to see Ino dragging a reluctant Hinata down the street. He smiled and waved, running up to them, "Ino-chan, Hinata-chan!"

The two girls turned to him with a curious look and he smiled, "I'm glad I found you. Do you think that maybe you guys could babysit Toshishita while I go report to Tsunade-baa-chan? He really doesn't want to go back up there."

Ino rolled her eyes, "You idiot, we're already busy as it is."

Naruto shrugged, "It's not like you have to do much, just make sure he doesn't misbehave. He was quite the prankster in his home town."

Ino paled and looked between the two other blondes, probably thinking of the pranks that Naruto was famous for. Eventually she just sighed, "Fine, we'll watch the little brat, but if we come to regret it, I will hunt you down."

Naruto put his hands up in a placating manner, "He won't be a problem."

She glared, "He better not be!" She didn't even watch as he backed away, choosing instead to turn to the young boy.

He held up his hands in the same way, "You aren't going to grab me again, are you?"

Ino shrugged, "Naw, I got it out of my system before. Right now, my current obsession is centered on a certain dark haired Kunoichi," She turned to address Hinata who was trying her best to disappear, "We are going to finally get you that new outfit to fit your style."

Toshishita paled, "Oh, Kami no! Not another shopping trip!"

Ino smirked, "Oh. Kami yes."

She reached out to grab him, but she was stopped by a timid voice behind her, "Ano, Ino-san, since we are charged with watching Naruto-kun's cousin, can we put this shopping trip off for now? Maybe we can just go out to the Shushuya or something."

Ino turned with a frown, "You aren't getting out of this. You're too hot to hide your body as you do."

Hinata blushed, "I-I don't know wh-what you mean."

Ino smirked, "Maybe if you do get a new look, then Naruto will actually notice you."

Toshishita perked up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ino covered her mouth before saying, "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that around you," but then she gave into her need to gossip, "Hinata-can has been crushing on Naruto since we were little. Unfortunately, the baka only paid attention to Sakura."

Hinata blushed deeply, "I-Ino! That's not something you're supposed to share freely."

Ino scoffed, "Oh please, the only one who doesn't know about it is the baka himself."

Hinata just got gloomy, "I-I know."

Ino turned around and snickered when she saw Toshishita, "Aw, is Toshi-kun jealous?"

He just looked at her strangely before he realized that he had been blushing, so he thought quickly and exclaimed, "I didn't realize that Nii-san had such a pretty admirer."

Just as expected, Hinata's face turned an even darker shade of red and she looked downward and pushed her fingers together that reminded Toshishita of his Hinata.

Ino snorted, "It looks like Naruto's not the only one who can be painfully tactless. I guess that's enough messing with Hinata…for now. I'm feeling generous, so let's take the brat to Shushuya like you suggested, Hinata."

Twenty minutes later found the group in front of a moderately fancy restaurant and Ino looked down at their charge and grimaced, "I'm guessing that since you act like Naruto, then that means you probably have manners like Naruto, so I have comprised a list of things you will not do in there."

Toshishita shrugged, "That's cool," he said. His smile slipped away as Ino dropped a stack of papers that towered over him, "How the hell am I supposed to use that!"

Ino sighed, "You're right," she said, "that's why I made a cheat sheet."

She handed him a tiny piece of paper and his eyebrow twitched. The writing on the 3x9 index card was so tiny that it was completely illegible. He was going to protest again, but she dragged him into the store. He was thrown into a booth and the girls sat on the other side.

Ino put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands, "I can definitely see why I thought you were Naruto when I saw you in the hospital. So tell us about yourself."

Toshishita opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by Ino, "My, how interesting. Now, what do you want to know about us?"

Toshishita scratched his head, "Actually, I wanted to find out more about Naruto-nii-san."

Ino perked up, going into gossip mode, "I can work with that. What did you want to know?"

Toshishita looked down and pushed his fingers together like Hinata had, "Ano, the last time I heard, Naruto was hated by everyone in the village, and the others from the rookie 9 only saw him as an annoyance."

Ino's smug look fell and she turned a bit sheepish, "I will admit that we fell victim to the rumors sent around the village when we were younger, and the fact that he gave into them and caused trouble didn't help. It is a bit off setting that the villagers hated him, but a few years ago, the village was invaded during one of the chūnin exams and Naruto saved everyone from a very powerful enemy and that seemed to be enough to gain some respect from the villagers, but what really solidified it was when he joined Jiraiya-sama and headed out to find the Godaime Hokage.

As for us, besides Hinata, we were told to avoid him by our families and we did so. Eventually, though, something happened and the teams were broken up and we were all teamed up with Naruto. Because we were forced to hang out with him, we ended up actually getting to know him, and that idiot is just too bubbly to hate. His need to assist and make everyone happy was too much to ignore."

"How powerful is he?" Toshishita asked, and just for added fun, he said, "He's the strongest in the village, right?"

Ino frowned, "Of course not," she paused, "although, he is probably the strongest out of the Konoha 11," she grabbed his ear, "I expect you to keep this conversation between us and you, understand? There is no way that I will openly admit that to the baka. It would probably go to his head."

Toshishita hissed and tried to pull back, "Okay, okay, I get it," and she let him free, "So you realized this because he was put on a team with you?" he paused, "Wait, why did the teams get separated in the first place? No one died, right?" Toshishita meant it as a joke, but instantly regretted it at the crestfallen expressions. The silence was making him feel uneasy, "No one died, right?" he asked again, in a more desperate tone.

Hinata shook her head, "It's not that," she said quietly.

Ino snorted, "Worse,"

Toshishita raised a brow, "What could be worse than losing a friend to an enemy in battle?"

Ino frowned, "How about losing your friend because he thought you weren't worth his time?"

Toshishita frowned, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Ino leaned in close, "You really shouldn't bring it up around Naruto, but three years ago, his teammate defected and left him half dead at the base of a waterfall. I know he doesn't show it, but it's clear to see that it's a painful memory for him, so don't bring it up."

Toshishita nodded slowly, trying his best to hide the anxiety that was welling inside him. Since Sakura is still in the village, then that means that Sasuke was the one who defected. What's worse is that he left him half dead at the base of a waterfall. Did his best friend really do that to him? How? Why?

He opened his mouth to voice his concern, but he was stopped by a crash at the front of the restaurant. The three looked up to see Kiba crashing through the front door followed by the rest of the Konoha 11 except Sakura, although, they looked a little annoyed by Kiba.

"You!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Toshishita, "We were promised an explanation about you two days ago and we haven't seen you since then!"

"Yeah!" Tenten said, bringing her hands together under her chin, "I wanted to find out all about my cute little Toshi-chan."

Toshishita's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but before he could protest, Kiba got right in his face and stared him down, and while the Kiba from his time was easily faceable, this new, older Kiba that towered over him wasn't as easy to work with, so he thought quick and curled up in a defensive stance and whimpered loud enough for the three girls to hear. There was a pause followed by a crash and he looked up to see a hole in the roof in the shape of the silhouette of a certain dog boy. Next thing he knew, he had three Kunoichi hovering over him to see if he was okay.

After he assured them that he was fine, he did his best to tell them the story they made with Tsunade and not show that it was a fake. They all seemed to be buying it and he smiled at each as they introduced themselves. As for the comparisons between times, Neji was a lot nicer, Tenten was more collected, Shikamaru was still lazy, Choji was more muscle than f-

Choji's eyebrow twitched as the thought started in Toshishita's head and he cut the idea off immediately, for fear that Ino's abilities might have rubbed off on the larger fellow, and Lee was still…well…Lee, in all his exuberant glory. He looked through the crowd, hoping to see his duck-butt-headed teammate, in hopes that what Ino said was wrong, but said duck-butt was nowhere to be found. He immediately became gloomy at the idea and it must have been noticeable because the others looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong, Toshi-chan?" Tenten asked.

Toshishita's eyebrow twitched, but he remained sullen, "I was just thinking about what Ino-nee-chan said about Nii-san's conflict with his teammate. I just feel really bad that he had to suffer through that kind of thing alone."

The rest of the group looked a little guilty, and Shikamaru spoke, "The truth is, that troublesome blonde is so good at hiding his worries behind an upbeat facade, that we were never the wiser. It wasn't until we talked to him more, later, that we found out that Naruto was actually miserable. We did our best to treat him better during later missions, maybe actually mix compliments in with the insults that we so regularly gave, and eventually, we finally grew comfortable around him.

Toshishita nodded and then looked up, "Okay, I gotcha. So you guys became his friends," he held his hand up to his chin, "that lucky bastard."

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head, "You are a fascinating kid. Definitely related to Naruto."

Toshishita shrugged, "I guess 'awesome' is hereditary."

Shikamaru was going to respond, but he was stopped by another crash at the front of the restaurant. Toshishita looked up to see his cousin trying his best to push past the crowds until he finally stopped in front of the smaller blonde and eyed him closely. Naruto lifted his finger, about to say something, but he stopped when he seemed to notice the hole in the ceiling. He shifted his gaze from the hole to Toshishita, then closed his eyes and rubbed the spot between his eyes, "What did you do?" he said.

Toshishita smiled, "Nothing! Kiba was scaring me, so the girls protected me."

Tenten nodded vigorously, "He's right. Toshi-chan has been a little angel."

Naruto turned to Toshishita and raised a brow, "Toshi-chan?"

Toshishita's eyebrow twitched and he sighed, "Never mind."

They were interrupted by a third crash and Kiba stormed in, his clothes all astray and his jacket with a few rips, "Where the hell is that manipulative little brat!"

Toshishita whimpered again and curled up in a ball and waited for the telltale sound of a large crash and looked up at the silhouette next to the first and couldn't help myself, "I didn't know this resturaunt had a skylight."

**XxOxX**

Toshishita started making up his bed as Naruto walked in with a glass of milk, "Hey, kid," he said, smiling, "So how was your day on your own."

Toshishita took the milk with a grateful smile, and sighed, "I'm not allowed to tell you," he said, "Ino-oni-san made that very clear."

Naruto snickered, "Fine, I won't pry, but you have to get to bed, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Toshishita beamed, "Goodnight, Nii-san,"

Naruto smiled warmly, before it turned into a mischievous grin, "Goodnight, Toshi-chan."

Toshishita's eyebrow twitched and Naruto shut the door before he could respond. He smiled at his cousin's antics, but then his mind fell on what happened today, and his grin slipped into a grimace. At least he knew when the village started respecting him.

Now however, he became guilty. Apparently, Hinata had had a crush on him since they were little. He did recognize that she was the only one who didn't insult him while he was younger. All that, and how did he repay her? He said she was weird, or creepy, and he ignored her.

What's worse is that Sasuke had betrayed him. His brother in all but blood and name had nearly killed him and left him for dead. He was left alone to wallow in misery until the others finally noticed. All of this was destined to happen, because he was going to have his mind wiped. It was terribly depressing.

Suddenly, he sat up. Maybe, there was a way to keep his memories enough to stop this from happening. He lay back down slowly and turned over and closed his eyes. He would think more on this later.

**Owari**

**Translation: **

**Oni: As far as I know, this means demon, so this is my attempt at a pun. Instead of Onee, which means sister, I have Oni. If that is incorrect, I apologize, but if not, cool.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A.N. Please read the author's note at the bottom**

**Chapter 5**

Toshishita was frustrated. He had spent the better of a week trying to figure out a way that he could override the inevitable memory seal, but with every idea he had, he always came to the same wall.

He knew squat about Fuinjutsu.

He didn't have a chance to figure out a loophole if he didn't even know the basics, so he had started his own secret research. He had gone through the library whenever he could, much to Naruto's bewilderment, searched the village for any Fuinjutsu master, and even tried experimenting when others weren't around.

Each was thwarted in their own special way. The librarian wouldn't let him go into the shinobi archives because he didn't have the clearance, the only Fuinjutsu master that was known was the old pervert, and his own experiments were stopped when he almost blew himself up.

This led to his current trek around the outside walls. To relieve his pent up frustration, he decided to jog around the village to try and come up with a new idea. The problem was that his cousin thought it was unsafe, so Toshishita was sentenced to have Naruto following everything he did.

Finally, he decided that enough was enough and he veered off to the left quickly, smirking when he heard the other blonde stumble into a bush. He quickly jumped down deeper into the forest and stopped next to a stream and sat to relax.

He waited around half an hour before he started to hear the shuffling of bushes behind him. He had to hold down a snicker when his cousin stepped out, covered in mud, dirt, and other forest gifts. The way that the older was steaming, Toshishita wouldn't have been surprised if the mud had been cooked.

He smiled up at the furious boy and waved, "Hey ya, Nii-san, how goes it?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed the space between his eyes, "Now I know how Iruka-sensei must have felt."

Before Toshishita could give a smart-ass answer, they were interrupted by a deep voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Kyuubi brat."

Naruto whipped around and Toshishita went wide eyed. There, in the clearing, was the rogue Uchiha and his fishy pal.

Said fishy pal continued, "We never thought we'd be lucky enough to find you outside your village without protection from that Copy-nin or that infuriating toad sage."

Itachi nodded, "Just come quietly and we will not hurt your little friend."

Naruto growled and stepped in front of the younger boy, "Toshishita, stay back. I don't want you to get involved."

Toshishita ran up behind him, "But Nii-san, I bet we could take them."

The fish laughed, "Listen to your Nii-san, kid, you won't be able to take us."

Toshishita scoffed, "Please. Naruto-nii-san is the strongest ninja in Konoha. He'll kick both of your asses."

Naruto frowned and stared at the two warily, "Toshishita now is not the time."

Toshishita frowned, "What?" worry was creeping into his voice.

Naruto shook his head, "As much as I hate to admit it, I am nowhere near skilled enough to take both of them on. It looks like I need to see if I can buy you some time to escape.

Itachi sighed, "We have no need to kill the boy. If you come quietly, we will leave him alive at the cost of you.

Naruto frowned "And you expect me to believe that?"

The fish man gave a feral grin, "It looks like we will be able to have fun with this one!"

Itachi shook his head, "Kisame, please don't go overboard again. We need to stay as inconspicuous as possible."

Kisame frowned over at him, "What for? We already killed those ninja that were watching over them."

Toshishita paled, but Naruto put his hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "It'll be fine. I won't let them hurt you," he paused and as a side note he leaned down next to Toshishita and whispered, "Whatever you do, don't look into Itachi's sharingan."

Toshishita snapped his head up, "What? Why?"

Unfortunately, when he did that, he accidentally looked into red spinning eyes. Suddenly, the world began to blur and it all seemed to suck toward Itachi until he only saw darkness.

**XxOxX**

Toshishita's eyes fluttered open to reveal a dark, damp stone room. He sat up quickly wary of the bars to his right. He went up to them to see where he was, but quickly jumped back when he heard a low, menacing, growl.

He looked around quickly.

"Who's there?" He yelled, frantically searching for the noise. He heard the growl again, but this time, it came across a little weaker than before.

He realized that his half-awake state was affecting his perception, so he shook his head to clear any lingering dizziness. When the sound came again, it wasn't as fuzzy, so he realized that what he wasn't hearing a growl, but rather, a groan. He turned to the sound and gasped at the broken and bloody form on the other side of the bars.

"Nii-san!" he yelled, frantically running as close to the bars as he could.

He ran his eyes over his cousin, sighing in relief when he noticed that the elder was breathing. Before he could call to him again, he was stopped by a dark, cool voice, "There is no use calling to him. I have placed a seal on him that binds his consciousness."

Toshishita quickly whipped his head toward the voice and held back a gasp. There, standing in the doorway on the other side of the bars, was a woman wearing one of the Akatsuki cloaks. She had blue hair tied up into a bun, and pinned with a blue flower. He looked around frantically, searching for an exit, but stopped again at her voice.

"There is no need to fear little one," she said passively, "We would have no reason to kill you. We just need to keep you here so you do not inform your homeland before the extraction. Once we finish, you will be released."

Toshishita frowned, "But what will happen to Naruto-nii-san?"

The woman remained passive, "He must be sacrificed for the ambition of peace."

The color drained from his face. If Naruto was going to die, then that meant that his own future was sealed. He began to hyperventilate, but did his best to hide the reason for it, "You can't do that! He just found me! You can't just take him away within a week!"

"You have my sympathies, little one," she said, "but it is necessary."

Toshishita would have none of that. He quickly brought his hand up into the ram sign, attempting to mold chakra, but he suddenly started to feel weak and he collapsed to his knees, panting.

The woman shook her head, "I have sealed the chakra of both you and the Kyuubi boy."

Toshishita stared up at her, "I thought that the Kyuubi made it impossible to seal his chakra. Like, there was too much to seal."

She nodded, "I am well versed in Fuinjutsu. My seal is specially designed to hold in any demonic chakra."

Toshishita frowned, "So you placed this powerful seal on both of us to make sure we don't escape?"

She snorted, "Please. If I were to place that seal on you, it probably would have killed you. It isn't meant to be used on those without demonic chakra. You have a weaker, but just as effective seal."

Toshishita frowned, "Just you wait. I'll figure something out!"

She smirked, "You're welcome to try."

With that, she turned to leave, but she stopped when Toshishita spoke, "Hey, Lady, since you are a master at Fuinjutsu, do you know anything about memory seals?"

She smirked, "You could say that."

"Do you think you could help me out with it?"

She looked confused, but hid it well, "I am your enemy, why are you asking me for help?"

Toshishita gave a sheepish look and scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know anyone else to ask."

She snorted, "You have an interesting mind set, kid."

Toshishita waved it off, "I've been told that."

The woman sighed, "Very well, I suppose that one question won't hurt."

Toshishita lit up, "If I was placed under a memory seal, is there any way to break it?"

She blinked in confusion, but pulled together enough to shake her head, "Even if you were to remember you had it, it would be nearly impossible to deactivate it by yourself."

"Nearly?"

"The only way I would see to beat it would be to send chakra toward it before it is completely set. That way, it wouldn't be able to recover from the overload and you would keep your memories in check. The problem is that to do that, the chakra drain would kill you. That or it would completely fry your brain."

Toshishita sighed, "Alright, thanks."

She scoffed and left the room.

**XxOxX**

Konohamaru was in a near panic as he quickly made his way to the Hokage's tower. He ran upstairs and threw Tsunade's door open, causing a resounding crash, and the blonde Hokage looked up at him in confusion, but it soon morphed to annoyance.

"Now's not the time," she growled out, "The council has loaded me down with mounds of paperwork, thanks to a certain blonde knucklehead."

Konohamaru didn't react to her comment, instead, he spoke quickly, "Naruto-nii-san might be in trouble!" he said, "He was supposed to meet me for ramen an hour ago, and he never showed up! Also, I heard a sequence of explosion from far away outside the gates! I went out to check and I found this!"

He held out an orange piece of cloth and Tsunade frowned, "While I see how you could be worried, I doubt that we really have any problem. If Naruto had really been I trouble, then the ANBU guards positioned around him would have provided assistance."

Konohamaru frowned but didn't let it go, "But it was RAMEN! He NEVER skips out on ramen."

Tsunade sighed and massaged her forehead, "If it makes you feel better, I'll send out a message to the Anbu who were watching him and make sure he's fine."

Konohamaru nodded in satisfaction before making his way out of the office, "See that you do."

Tsunade growled after the door closed, but secretly, she was also worried. Naruto hadn't checked in with her for their daily report either, and she just figured that he had simply blown it off to go hang out with his friends. Now that she was presented with this information, she wasn't so sure anymore. She started to signal for her ANBU, but she was stopped when one appeared in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama!" he said, "We have just received word that the ANBU guards that were sent to watch the Uzumaki cousins were found dead outside the gates!"

Tsunade paled, "Get me Team Kurenai and Team Gai!"

**Owari**

**(insert empty threat about abandoning the story)**

**Burnzs, signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A.N. I have rewritten this chapter due to a lot of negative feedback. It looks like even when I claim to abandon a fic, even then I can't do it. I guess instead of abandoning my story, I'll just give it a quick ending.**

**Chapter 6**

Toshishita looked upon the scene in front of him and decided that the Akatsuki had to be the most inhumane terrorist groups that had ever lived. He struggled against the bonds as he watched his cousin floating in the middle of the room. The blue, cloudy light held him afloat and a strange, pink substance started to come out of his mouth that was open in a silent scream.

Clearly he was in pain, and the red and black clothed figures decided to let him watch as his so called newly acquired family member was painfully killed right in front of him. Even though the story was just that he was related, the fact that he was watching himself die was a bit disturbing.

Luckily, this seemed to give him the reaction that pleased the Akatsuki, so they decided to keep him there. The members stood around the floating boy and Kisame spoke.

"This is a bit more difficult now that we have fewer members," he said.

One of the shadows scoffed, "Deidara and Sasori were weak, and their absence will not be too bothersome."

Another shadow spoke, "Jeeze, Kakuzu, lighten up."

They were silenced by a waved hand by the one that seemed the leader, and the one that looked like a venous flytrap spoke, "Leader-sama, should I scout out the area?"

"No," the leader said, "We need you here completely so that we can finish first. Besides, the seal should keep any unwanted company away. Conan made sure to rig the traps around the base."

The blue haired woman nodded in conformation.

The members grew silent again as they concentrated on the matter at hand. As they started their extraction, Toshishita delved into his mindscape.

As he sat there, he was very calm and quiet, a frozen expression of fear on his face. A few of the more sadistic members took pleasure in this. However, in his mindscape, he was running around in circles, screaming.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,"

The Kyuubi looked on in annoyance as he had his little panic attack, "**Dammit, Kit! Can't you say anything else?**"

Naruto paused, "You're right," he said.

Before the Kitsune could say anything more, Naruto was running around again.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and waited a few more minutes until he finally couldn't take it. He released a giant roar that shook the tiny room. Naruto stopped and started to wobble before falling on his butt.

"Oi! Do you mind? I'm trying to have a mental breakdown, here."

The Kyuubi sweat dropped, "**Well, kit, while you were busy freaking out in your mind, A little racket took place ****outside.**"

"Ara?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes again and pushed Naruto from the mindscape.

Toshishita opened his eyes in time to see a giant boulder go flying past his face. He blinked a couple times before looking around. He was surprised to see Team Gai, Team Kurenai, and Jiraiya locked in a battle with the three Akatsuki members.

Toshishita started to sweat. From the looks of it, Itachi seemed to be giving Team 8 a run for their money. The other two seemed to be on pretty even ground. He looked around until he saw Naruto's unmoving body lying against the wall. He quickly drew on the Kyuubi's chakra and fried the chakra seal before escaping his bonds and making his way over to his cousin.

"Naruto-nii-san!" he said quietly. He reached down slowly and did his best to find a pulse.

There was none.

"No!" he gasped. If only they had gotten there sooner. He couldn't stop the tears that left his eyes as he stared down at his future self. He had been really cool. Sure they weren't actually cousins, but the past few weeks they spent together made him view him as less of an older version and more of an older brother.

He paused.

Brother?

He felt the tears increase. Did he really need to use himself as a substitute for family? He thought back to his village, in his time. He was hated. He was only seen as a nuisance by the others from his class. He would be years from actually being respected…

…

Right?

He thought back to the conversation that he had with Ino. According to her, the village was already starting to respect him, but he was too dense to notice it. Not only that, but apparently the only reason that the others from his class disliked him was because they didn't know him and his reputation turned them off. So really his whole experience was shouting to get his act together and he could actually be where he wanted to be. He whipped the tears away before standing up straight, his resolve set.

He sent chakra to his muscles and lifted his cousin on his back before he jumped off into the forest. He would have loved to stay and help, but he knew that he would just get in the way. He signaled to Jiraiya before climbing up into the tree to look over it all and he sighed in relief. Konoha wasn't too far away. He just had to make it through the trees and he could get Naruto's body back for a proper burial.

**XxOxX**

Tsunade worried her bottom lip as she awaited the response from the team she sent out. Her sources said that the Akatsuki traveled in groups of two, so the two teams could handle them. Jiraiya was sent as backup. Now, however, her thoughts may have been weighed down by concern.

She was about to reach in her desk for more Sake, but she was stopped when her door slammed open to reveal a flustered Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama! Toshishita and Naruto showed up at the main gate! They were assisted to the hospital, but Toshishita said that the other teams are in need of backup!" she said.

Tsunade nodded and assigned three more teams before making her way to Konoha General. When she burst into the front door, she shouted to the nurse, "Report!"

The woman nodded, "Toshishita-kun has minimal injuries, while Naruto-kun is in critical condition. He seems to have been pulled away from the extraction before it was complete, so his vitals are weak, but we are doing our best to revive him."

Tsunade nodded to the woman before turning toward the hall and making her way to the I.C.U. As she walked up to the door, she was met with a frantic Toshishita.

"He's dead!" he shouted before burying his face into her stomach.

She gently pushed him back, "Calm down, Gaki," she said, "We still have a chance to save him. From Shizune's findings, he still has a chance."

He gave in surprisingly easily and stepped to the side and she quickly made her way to the blonde's bedside. As she stared down at him, she had to be thankful she was no longer hemophobic. His body was covered in lacerations, bruises, and burn marks. To top it off, he seemed to be suffering severe chakra exhaustion. She and the other medics quickly set the broken bones while feeding in their healing chakra.

**XxOxX**

It had been several weeks since the Akatsuki had attacked and Toshishita had spent that time locked in his house. Tsunade's care seemed to be enough to save Naruto, but he was still in the hospital recovering from almost having his bijuu ripped out. Therefore, there was no one to keep the younger from his constant brooding. With his current situation, he would have no choice but to go back to the predetermined life. If the situation played out, he would continue to play the bumbling idiot and he wouldn't actually realize gratitude until three years later.

He thought back to Conan and how she said to defeat the seal. He definitely had the chakra to do it, but was he willing to risk frying his brain just so he could make it where he didn't end up suffering alone?

He mulled over it a few more minutes until finally, there was a knock at the door. He stood up and quickly made his way over while running the thought through is mind. When he opened the door, he was shocked at the bandaged figure in front of him and he gasped before jumping forward.

"Naruto-nii-san!" he yelled, glomping the object of his outburst.

Naruto let out a groan of protest, but Toshishita didn't tice as he buried his face in the older blonde's stomach, "I thought you were dead! I thought I was dead!" he said,

Naruto just chuckled and reached down to ruffle the other's yellow spikes, "It's all good, Gaki," he said cheerfully, "In truth, I am still a little weak from the attempted extraction, but I was starting to worry about you, so against Baa-chan's better judgment, I decided to fix my worry with a nice visit. Besides, she was going to send someone over to come get you anyways."

Toshishita bounced no the balls of his feet, "What's up! Am I finally going to train under you?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "We didn't even mention that. Where'd you get that idea?"

Toshishita sighed, "Whatever, what did Baa-chan want?"

Naruto looked down, "They fixed the seal. It's time to go home."

Toshishita froze, "Oh," he said sadly.

He quickly looked back at the apartment before turning to the older blonde and nodding once, "Alright, let's do it."

The walk to the seal was quiet as the two slowly made their way, an air of depression around them. When they entered the Hokage tower, they went to a room where Jiraiya had drawn an intricate seal on the floor.

The toad sage himself was waiting in the middle, motioning for Toshishita to sit in the middle. He then instructed the young blond to take his shirt off and he painted a seal on the back of his neck. Toshishita shivered at the feel of the cold ink on the back of his neck.

As Jiraiya prepared to push in chakra and activate the seal, Toshishita molded some of the Kyuubi's chakra and he focused it into the space on his neck. Just as he felt the foreign chakra take control of his consciousness, he pushed as much chakra to the seal as possible. Finally, he couldn't stay up anymore and he collapsed.

**XxOxX**

"Dobe, you better not be dead."

Naruto opened his eyes and had to shut them again as he was assaulted by a flash of white. He opened his eyes again slowly and looked around curiously at the hospital room. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura were reading books in the corner as Tsunade looked over his medical charts and Sasuke was brooding quietly in a chair beside him.

Naruto tried to reach up to tap Sasuke and startle him, but he was stopped when his body was assaulted by a coughing fit. The others in the room were alerted and they each made their way to the blonde's bedside.

"Baka! Don't scare me like that!" Sakura said, "You've been out for several days!" she quickly turned around, blushing, "not that I was worried."

Naruto just smiled and pretended not to notice.

"Oi! Dobe! What even happened to you? You trip down a well, disappear for a few seconds then reappear when we search again."

Naruto thought back to what happened. He remembered tripping, immense pain, then it was all a blank. He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry, I don't remember."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Baka."

The rest in the room laughed as the blonde just pouted. It looked like everything was back to normal.

**Owari**

**My biggest fear came up… Someone who knew me discovered my fanfiction . net account. He read my last chapter and dam nearly cussed me out for my stupidity. As much as I hate to admit it. I have too many actual readers to give up so soon just because of a group of negative comments on one chapter. I mean, 11 negative anonymous reviews and a backhanded compliment on the first day isn't that bad, right?**

**Besides, I was able to sort through that crap and I found some info that could have been taken as critique. I tried to make the story more realistic.**

**Oh well, I guess this chapter will have to serve its purpose.**

**Please don't review! : )**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Epilogue**

Naruto sighed.

It had been a week since he had fallen down the well and woken up in the strange outfit. The weird threads had appealed to him and he had started to walk around in this new attire. Ino and Sakura seemed to be ecstatic that there was less orange, but they still didn't like the color.

Naruto had gently laughed at their disapproval, and walked off each time it was brought up. He thought that he might have gotten a good deal out of his coma, because his injury seemed to be enough to spark the interest of the others from the rookie 9.

Because Choji and Shikamaru got along with him well enough in the academy, they had visited him after he woke up and forced Ino along too. On their arrival, Naruto's first thought was to make some comment about how they couldn't stay away, but he suddenly felt that it would be a bad idea to try to annoy them.

Instead, he welcomed them and they began a discussion on missions and normal life, all agreeing that Tora the cat was a "no" on the fun list. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Ino had made a bet with the other two boys that if Naruto's first reaction was to annoy them, then she would leave and the other two would follow. When he subconsciously avoided that approach, he had unknowingly stopped them from leaving him. When the three finally had their fun, they left, agreeing to meet up with the blonde later after he got better.

Next he was surprised to see Hinata come visit followed by a wary Kiba and an impassive Shino. Hinata had that same blush on her face, but for some reason, Naruto became uncomfortable and couldn't help but to look away and blush himself.

Hinata seemed to think that she had been in the wrong, so she began to stutter out an apology and she turned to leave. Kiba sot an icy glare at the blonde and Shino raised an eyebrow in disapproval. They also turned to leave, but they were stopped when Naruto called out frantically to the Hyūga girl, apologizing profusely for the reaction. He also noted, in uneasy curiosity, the light blush on his face.

When she turned around, Naruto did his best to turn his sore body to her and he apologize again, making up some crappy excuse about still being stiff since he just woke up. Hinata seemed accept the lie and she nodded and stuttered out an acceptance of his apology.

He then started over and began to converse with Hinata, Kiba, and to a lesser extent, Shino. After the misunderstanding was cleared up, the other two boys decided to give him a chance. When the three left, Naruto noticed the time and sadly noted that he was too tired to keep awake, so he drifted off into his dream word, wondering the reasons behind his strange reactions that he had instinctively made.

**XxOxX**

Deep within his mind, the seal that had been placed began to fluctuate as it became unstable. It seemed that the chakra that Naruto had tried to use to stop the seal placement did nothing to cancel it, but would slowly cause it break away. As it did so, he would get more "suggestions" against his automatic reaction until he finally just dropped the actions all together.

During the following week, Uzumaki Naruto would have his world flipped around as the suggestions became his dominant reactions. It would not be until years later that the seal would break completely and he would remember his "trip to the future." By that time, of course, he would be kicking back at his desk, cursing the overwhelming piles of paperwork, and begging Tsunade to take her job back for a few hours so that he could go visit his fiancé, but that, of course, is a story for another day.

**Jissai Owari**

**I received reviews stating that the last chapter was the last of the story. I lol'd**

**This one is the last chapter, though.**

**Burnzs out!**


End file.
